Polarized Patricide: The X-Cruciating X-Ecution of Magneto
by Quillon42
Summary: I always kind of hated the glamorized violence that ensued in UXM 275, when (Spoiler) Magneto slaughtered Colonel Yuri Semyanov and Zaladane without a second thought. This story sort of answers that wrong with a wrong in kind, but eff it; as with other stories of mine, it kind of scratches an itch for me. Hopefully it might do the same for you as well if you read that issue.


POLARIZED PATRICIDE: THE X-CRUCIATING X-ECUTION OF MAGNETO

By Quillon42

SOMETIME IN 1991 IN THE SAVAGE LAND

Amidst all the synthetic wreckage, amongst all of the ruin reckoned by way of her own hands in this land so complementarily Savage by nature, Lorna had decided that never had she engineered an entropy that had flowed so swimmingly, so positively symphonically as the one she was pioneering now with her perennially-polar-opposite sister.

And the commonality which drew together both Lor and said sibling Zala, as they fell almost into synchronized step with one another, they convocating amongst the cogs and cables at their feet…their thirst to expunge their existences of that mutant who made them each feel mutually miserable.

A foe whom each of these females might once, in some alternate reality at a diametrically-opposed distance, have actually called Father.

But the one once called Magnus, to a quite powerful and Professioral psychic and to many others, many decades back…he never earned the title in this most Marvel-ous of milieus. Because of this, the man known to most everyone as Magneto would have to answer for his actions, in addition to his omissions, regarding his nonexistent parenting of Lorna and Zala, as well as the damage and destruction which he caused so many others—

-not to mention the ruin he was destined to cause, in so many instances in the issues to come, so many slaughterings he was bound to effect in his far-flung forays of faux moralism.

In this reality, see, Lorna was lured to the most Savage underside of the Earth by her slithery sibling, and her essences overtaken by her literal Zed of a sister…

…but rather than drive an even further wedge between the two, here the mingling of their energies per Zala's sorcery only invited an intimacy between them (an innocent one, mind you, but a powerful one nonetheless) which granted each to the other a soulmate which neither Dane would ever have expected to have found.

Each of the ladies was situated now on either side of the magnetic monster who should have provided in so much more of a paternal manner for them. As it was, the ex-Magnus was no longer going to serve as father, but rather as fodder for a long overdue reckoning on behalf of both the dames Dane.

"You have no inkling of the butchering you're going to bring about…'Daddy,'" started Zala, as a beefy, hulking figure started from the shadows of the chamber. The blue-black-maned woman felt the warm, reassuring hand of said figure—her de facto consort and lover—as she continued her harangue against the haughtiest and the first of the Xers' enemies.

"You know that old Stalin saying, about the single-death tragedy versus the million-person statistic…well, there's going to be a great deal of tragedies that're going to take, thanks to you."

At this a steely glance from Magneto, now mangled and naked in the presence of the others, the once-almost-omnipotent enemy now reduced to a mass of flesh all tethered in place for the threshing.

Zala took in a full lush kiss from her man—the Russian SHIELD operative Colonel Yuri Semyanov—before continuing. "I've been maintaining a bit of a manger of mutants, since Lorna's first love burst onto the Savage scene in an attempt to rescue her. Been talking with their resident psi…and that uppity lady of the amethyst armor, she's been telling me a mite about the future—all this coming about after some mind-manipulation from the little Worm I've got on payroll."

She paced around Mags from one side as the aforementioned lover. Yuri was all in on this enterprise, if not moreso than his lady, given that he lost his son Dmitri to the magnetic machinations of the prey before him. Zala: "You're gonna be a reeeaaalll dastard of a despot, 'Dad'—and lots of people're gonna lose their lives, ever so unnecessarily.

"Ever so _graphically._" And with this last word, the lady drove her thigh-high boot deep into her daddy's side. This just as Semyanov struck Magnus in the back of the head with the brunt of his pistol.

Yes, as with so many other people whose mortal coils Magneto had molested through sadistic showings of his sick powers, Colonel Semyanov had been so scarred; he recalled so many of his beloved comrades, as well as his own beloved boy, riding on that submarine when they espied that Bastard of Magnetism. Because he had been threatened by torpedoes, allegedly, the ex-Magnus had let loose with his mutant talents, shredding the sub into scrap in short order.

The reality of it, at least in this universe, was that the vessel was just whistling along the waves…when the abovementioned Bastard decided that he would just flex his magnetic might, if only for a moment. The result was of this was the scuttling of the ship, and the flushing of so much flesh down the Black Sea, courtesy of this vermilion-clad villain.

For the moment, Semyanov determined, the vindictive submerging that was to take place involved the burial of the back of his gun into the face of this fuck who perpetrated the forementioned atrocity upon his people. And this he did, with the stock of his fierce firearm; and this Nereel and Shanna did nearby, with their spears; and this Lorna and Zala did, with so much shrapnel stripped from steel segments of Magneto's magenta costume.

Of all these instruments, it was the last of it that lingered heavily in the air, the fragments of debris floating deadly before the big Mag's eyes. Lorna least of all was of the mind to let the matter drop—either of the synthetic pieces immediately before her father, or of the man's murderous history and his frightfully felonious future.

"We can't allow you to move on ahead to the fore of the next decade, Father," said Lor, the lady lifting the shards slowly up and down within Magneto's field of vision. "Can't influence the Nineties in any way, electromagnetically or otherwise. I'm afraid you'll be well in the ground before Grunge even starts, in fact."

Zala stepped up to the declamatory mic just as her lover drove his boot into Maggy's side once again, and just as her sister tightened her fist, making the metal before her daddy's face flare forward toward him, causing the man to flinch. "In a way," Zal said, "you're going to be spared—I'm sort of taking a bullet for you, really. See, the way things are supposed to go, were the Powers That Be at the Machine to have their way…I'd have been slaughtered at your overly obscene hands, with bits and pieces of threatening steel such as that which you see before you coming at me from all sides. Then you would have been able to go on, on to a bleaker next several years, one in which you could ever ride the X-Men bandwagon with all your buddies in the Mansion—making profits in the mainstream, as manageable as I suppose that could be with anyone who has a conscience and a capable stomach for it. Me, I think I would leap from this very tower."

A tower constructed upon the remains of those in Antarctica who inhabited an outpost just briefly before the citadel broke through the ice and collapsed the construct atop it. But the answerability visiting upon her in turn would maybe be saved for another story, another time.

(Perhaps, upon Zala's looming, prospective survival in future issues, she would reap what she sowed at hands other than her pernicious patriarch. At least the utterly urinary lipstick she would be sporting in the Garokk episodes of The Animated Series might be punishment enough).

So at any rate…in the devilish 616 reality, Magneto was freed from definitive demise by glamorous go-getters like Nick Fury (who was white, once upon a time…just as now in 2014 we must accept the incontrovertible fact that Thor will always be female) and the never-wrong Rogue. Said Mags showed such grace in turn by impaling Semyanov with a power cable, then electrifying it; the Master finished the job by surrounding Zala with metallic shards suspended in midair, then frighteningly shunting them inward on the woman, making her into Polaris's pin-cushion of a sister.

In this reality, the objects of the aforesaid sentences were bound to become the subjects, and vice versa. With excruciating interest.

"Enough palaver, Polaris," said Zaladane, ready to deliver on the deeds she desired to do all this time. "Time for Magnus Erik Max Whatever-The-Effing-Blue-Hell-Daddy's-Name-Is-Now to answer for it all. To answer for the sins of the fatherfucker."

This started with the gentleman going first, as Yuri leveled his weapon and fired six or seven shots into Magneto, the same kind of metal the Magster heretofore commanded now crushing into his chest and lungs and intestines. Then

[SHWWWARRKKKKKK] [SHWWWARRKKKKKK] [SHWWWARRKKKKKK] [SHWWWARRKKKKKK]

[SHWWWARRKKKKKK] [SHWWWARRKKKKKK]

Lorna followed up with not one but about a half dozen power cables, far surpassing the solitary impalement that Semyanov suffered, these punching through Magnus/Erik/Max's chest indeed, but then through his abdomen, his throat, each of his eyes, and his poo aperture.

The original enemy of the Xers was now as such suspended a few feet off the ground, a veritable Slinky of steel cables, but with a gooey center that was most organic and agonized as it wobbled, wearily in the air. The Danes and their Communist comrade took a long beat to drink this in, reveling at the spectacle of this evil now wheezing for final gasps of air, for final fleeting iotas of life, as futile as it all was now. Of course, intermittently throughout all this, it was not an accident

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

that the man's mouth was spared occupation by a cable—his screams were sustenance to the daughters for whom he never gave anything, as well as to the man who denied him fatherhood to Dmitri.

As if all this were not enough (and as far as these three concerned, nothing was ever enough), Zala completed the trifecta of torture by culling up some scant fragments of Asteroid M which fell to Antarctica not long ago, surrounding Mags with the matter all around…

…then with a closing of her fist

[SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHUUUNNNNNKKKKKK]

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

lining the remaining inches of her father's skin with those stray pieces of the man's former home. Still not satisfied,

[ZZZZZZAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK]

Zaladane topped off the task by electrifying each of the bullets, cables, and shards within Magneto…

…so that the Man of Magnetism thus "enjoyed" in his final moments a bonding with metal

which was far more intimate than he could have ever established on his own.

Hours then ensued of staring at the barraged, impaled, electrocuted, and ultimately executed image of this monster, whom Zala, Yuri, and Lorna knew would have slaughtered at least a couple of them, and also would have irreparably maimed or murdered anyone from enemies such as Colossus (whom he would have caused to implode upon his own organic steel frame, in time and at least in this reality) to his own followers such as Senyaka, with the latter's own metallic coils as an instrument of punishment.

(The erstwhile Magnus also would have of course done that whole thing regarding a certain clawed cad and his adamantum skeleton…but who cares about that overrated whore of coitus and commercialism anyway.)

These three did it for themselves, in any case, and for the underrepresented victims to be, such as Piotr Rasputin and Suvik Senyaka. Even though these latter men would now not be victimized by this mad Max/Magnus/Erik, the trio thought of them, and how the three thereby did a great service to save others in the end by repelling the red revenant that was Magneto from the poles of the planet's surface.

It was ever so gratifying, in fact, when the monster's remains were shot out to sea, with Semyanov, with Lorna and Zala watching and cheering in tow, as the soldier fired missiles from his submarine at the encased coffin speeding away, those torpedoes finally finding their target as they struck home and cremated that original, magnetic mutant evil well underneath the waves.


End file.
